


"You think I'm frightened of you, man?"

by lovelyfanfiction



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, Violence, jefferson stop being an asshole, language warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 04:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10528824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyfanfiction/pseuds/lovelyfanfiction
Summary: Jefferson pushes Hamilton at a cabinet meeting. Hamilton hits his head. Sounds delightful.





	1. The Push

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: BLOOD AND LANGUAGE. IF YOU ARE SENSITIVE TO THESE THINGS THEN I SUGGEST YOU LEAVE.

It was going to be another typical cabinet meeting. He would go there, scream at Jefferson for the next hour (and a half?), then have Washington drag him out of the room before Jefferson could punch him in the face. He didn't really care. Even though he DREADED going to the meetings, he still enjoyed being an ass towards Jefferson. He didn't know what to expect yet. So he grabbed his 50-page essay about the topic they would be discussing (he was always writing like he was running out of time), packed it into his briefcase, and sluggishly trailed out of the door.

  
He walked up to the door of the building where the cabinet battle would be held. He was about to close the door gently when he saw Jefferson begin to walk up the stairs. So he hid behind the wall until he saw Jefferson about to enter. Then, being the nice person he is (nope), he slammed the door shut. He heard a harsh shout from Jefferson, and he quickly ran to his desk. He chuckled. Even Washington had seen the event occur, and could barely stifle his laughter.

  
"Son, that wasn't very-" Washington started before he was cut off.

  
"'M not your son," he muttered quietly. He didn't let anyone call him son, not even Washington himself. He stayed silent, and so did Washington. Jefferson finally was able to get in after a bit of shouting, and stiffened a bit at the silence of Hamilton. Hamilton pretended to do work, but he still stared at his fingers. He looked up a bit as Jefferson made his way to his own desk, but was quiet. Once everyone was seated and quiet, Washington got up to introduce the topic.

  
"Ladies and gentlemen! You could have been anywhere in the world tonight but you're here with us in New York City! Are you ready for a cabinet meeting, huh?(intense clapping and shouting from audience.) The issue on the table: Secretary Hamilton's plan to assume state debts, and establish a National Bank. Secretary Jefferson, you have the floor sir," Washington shouted.

  
Jefferson explained why it would be bad to assume state debts and establish a National Bank. "When Britian taxed our tea, we got frisky. Imagine what gon' happen when you try to tax our whiskey," Jefferson joked. Hamilton squinted up at him. Anger flared in his brown eyes.

  
"T-Thank you Secretary Jefferson. Secretary Hamilton, your response?" Washington stuttered. He already knew what was coming next.

  
At first, all seemed calm. Hamilton wasn't screaming or yelling. But that changed quite quickly when Jefferson made a joke about immigrants. Hamilton began to yell at him. He had already said what he needed to say about his National Bank.

  
The world around him seemed to go grey when Jefferson pushed Hamilton towards a wooden desk after making jokes about Southerners. Even Jefferson looked shocked as his head hit the sharp corner of the desk with a loud cry. Before he knew it, he was on the ground, blood beginning to pool around his head. Then he heard Washington's feet rushing toward him, and a shout at Jefferson, then he drifted out of consciousness.


	2. Where am I?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander finds himself in a familiar home, with a familier person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK SO I HAD TO TAKE SOME ADVICE FROM A FRIEND BECAUSE LAST CHAPTER WAS POORLY WRITTEN. HERE YOU GO ANOTHER CHAPTER WOOOO.  
> ALSO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT A FOSTER FIC WITH LIN AND ME. HE FOSTERS ME, THEN IM REINACTING HAMILTON-BURR DUEL AND THINGS KINDA GO WRONG. OOPS.

The back of his head felt like it would explode any minute when he opened his eyes. His vision was blurry, but he could easily make out a large finger sitting in a chair besides him. He groaned. He struggled to remember as to why he was in quite-comfortable bed, why his Eliza is not the one sitting beside him, and why did he feel so horrible. He snuggled back into the blankets that had been draped over him. He was bored. He needed to write. Anything. Even if it was just a bunch of nonsense about politics. Maybe whoever was sitting in the chair would get him a quill and some paper. He let out a fake cough, loud enough for the figure to hear. The person who may be Washington or Jefferson, he didn't know, let out an audible gasp. Hamilton flinched a bit. The noise made his head hurt even more.

  
"Hamilton, you're finally awake," the person gasped. Hamilton soon realized this was Washington speaking.

  
"Mhm. How long have I been out?" He croaked. His voice was obviously scratchy from lack of use. That couldn't be good. Now he couldn't yell at Jefferson during Cabinet Meetings.

  
"Three days."

  
Hamilton went silent instantly. Had he really been asleep that long? Must've been tired. But he could feel his heart drop to his stomach when Washington gave him the you-must-be-wondering look. "What happened?" Hamilton muttered. His vision almost went even more grey than it already was when he noticed a bit of blood on Washington's hands.

  
"Jefferson got mad at you at a Cabinet meeting and pushed you into a desk. You hit your head, and things went down hill from there," Washington said, though his voice barely above a whisper. "Can you walk?"

  
"Of course I can! I'm not a child!" He protested, though pain shot through the back of his head down to his neck. He winced. He pulled himself carefully out of the bed, making sure not to slip on the wooden boards. The moment he stood on his two feet dizziness consumed his head, and he was right back where he started. "Ugh," he groaned. His head was pounding 1,000 miles per hour at this rate. "I'm tired," he whined. He actually teared up a bit. That fucking Jefferson had to do THIS to him. He heard Washington wince at the comment. He realized Washington was probably worried that he would fall out of consciousness. Hamilton could notice his own fingers trembling.

  
"Shh," he heard Washington mutter. He was barely paying attention, as pain and dizziness kept flooding over him. He hadn't even noticed himself draped in blankents once again. He snuggled into the warm bed, and let sleep take over him.

  
____________

  
Washington sat by the bedside, his head in his hands. Stress and worry were the only things he could feel at the moment. It had been three days since he had brought home a passed out Hamilton. The wound on the back of his head was healing quite quickly, but something must've happened in the fall to keep Hamilton from waking up.

  
All he could do was hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR THE SHORT STOP AT WASHINGTON'S POV. I WASN'T GOING TO WRITE THE SAME EXACT THING OVER AGAIN.


	3. I AM SO SORRY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't have none.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this isn't a real chapter.

Hello guys! So, as you can see, I have stopped updating on this. That is because I will no longer be posting on this work. I just don't know what to write, and I don't want to write something stupid that has nothing to do with the story. As good ol' Former President Abe Lincoln said, "I'd rather keep my mouth closed and let people THINK I'm stupid, than open my mouth and prove it." Those probably weren't the exact words, but that is how my German teacher said it (yes I take German). I have started two other works, Regret and Dreamlike Candlelight. Regret is complete, but DreamLike Candlelight is still being worked on. I hope you enjoy those.

I deeply apoligize for the long wait. I hope you just try to ignore this work. But thank you for all of the support! I got so much Kudos and stuff, and I was so happy.

Your Obediant Servant,

                 Lovely :)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry, i just dunno what to write.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! This was intense and horribly written. Stay tuned for next chapter. Leave Kudos and comments because they make me happy.  
> Edit: OK HOLY FUCK I GOT A LOT OF KUDOS AND SHIT. TY TY TY. DID NOT EXPECT THAT.


End file.
